Lei Bao
Lei Bao is the head of the Lei Family. Appearance Personality History When Luo Cheng first arrived at Qingyang Town and planned to establish the Raging Blade Dojo, the Lei Family and Xie Family both tried to interfere. Hence Luo Cheng directly went to challenge him In the end, though Luo Cheng ate three of Lei Bao’s palm attacks, he left a blade wound on Lei Bao’s chest. His ferocity and willingness to risk his life caused the Lei and Xie Families to burst out in goosebumps. Thus they could only withdraw.History:【WDQK】Chapter 41 – Luo Cheng Story Qingyang Town Hunt Arc At the Qingyang Town Hunt he was there to root for his son Lei Li. He came together with Xie Qian. Soon after he started to provoke Lin Zhentian.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 40 – The Hunt Begins He signalled the start of the event and also explained the rules.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 41 – Luo Cheng When the participants went back to the stage he was informed about Lei Li finding Fire Python Tiger. he was enraged. He called Wu Yun a liar which enraged Luo Cheng. Xie Qian proposed to a fight. The winner would take ownership of the cubs. However Lin Zhentian disagrees. he then wagers the Steel Wood Manor. Only then Lin Zhentian agrees to this fight.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 45 – Rising TensionQingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 46 – Stunning the Entire Arena Once Lin Dong started to fight Lei Li he was shocked that Lin Dong was also at Earthly Yuan Early Stage. He now realised that the victory he imagined will be hard fought. He know had the intent to kill Lin Dong.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 46 – Stunning the Entire Arena Lei Bao was shocked as everyone else that Lin Dong actually won against Lei Li. Lin Zhentian then tells Lei Bao to hand over the Steel Wood Manor within half a month’s time.Qingyang Town Hunt:【WDQK】Chapter 48 – Reward Steel Wood Manor Arc Lei Bao was very happy that the Steel Wood Manor is now ruined. he laughs at the Lin Family's misfortune. He tells Lei Pi to go to their contacts in Yan City. he wants them to prevent the Lin Family from selling the Steel Wood.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 60 – Tough Training After returning from his trip to Yan City, Lei Pi gave Lei Bao his report. Lei Pi tells him that the Lin Family sold hundreds of Yang Yuan Stones. Lei Pi comes to the conclusion that the Lin Family must have a Yang Yuan Stone mining lode. This statement shocked everyone in the Lei Family. Lei Bao ordered that all movements of the Lin Family needs to be monitored.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 67 – Ominous Clouds The news of the Black Dragon Stockage destruction came to his attention. Lei Pi tells Lei Bao that the reason the raid on the Steel Wood Manor failed was because duo to Lin Dong. With a hesitant voice he told Lei Bao that Lin Dong had advanced to Heavenly Yuan Stage. Lei Bao was shocked as he found this inconceivable. Faced with this he orders Lei Pi to find a way to kill Lin Dong. At the main time Lei Bao was aiming for a breakthrough.Steel Wood Manor:【WDQK】Chapter 74 – Massacring the Black Dragon Stockade Goals Locations *Qingyang Town Relationships Friends Enemies Possessions Martial Arts Skills *Level 4: Dashing LightningDashing Lightning:【WDQK】Chapter 97 – Kill! Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Progression Fights Past *Lei Bao Vs. Luo Cheng: draw.Luo Cheng Vs. Lei Bao:【WDQK】Chapter 41 – Luo Cheng Lin Family Vs. Lei Family *Lei Bao (Initial Yuan Dan Stage) Vs. Lin Zhentian (Initial Yuan Dan Stage):Lin Zhentian Vs. Lei Bao:【WDQK】Chapter 94 – Revealed Lin Zhentian won.Lin Zhentian Vs. Lei Bao:【WDQK】Chapter 97 – Kill! Appearances *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc Quotes *"When one has many worries, it’s hard to live a long life".Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 40 – The Hunt Begins **Lei Bao to Lin Zhentian when the latter is worked up. *"It’s only natural to experience wins and losses in martial arts duels. If he cannot even handle this loss, how can he expect to amount to anything in future?".Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 60 – Tough Training **Lei Bao regarding Lei Li's loss to Lin Dong. Trivia References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lei Family Category:Initial Yuan Dan Stage Category:Dead Category:Heads Category:Humans